2019 New Atlantic Hurricane Season (PokemonHurricaneFan)
Note: Please do NOT edit without my permission. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:3 bottom:75 right:10 left:10 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:15 align:left fontsize:7 shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2020 till:26/05/2020 color:C1 text:"Andrea(C1)" from:10/06/2020 till:12/06/2020 color:TS text:"Barry(TS)" from:25/06/2020 till:27/06/2020 color:TD text:"3L(TD)" from:01/07/2020 till:04/07/2020 color:TS text:"Chantal(TS)" from:20/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TS text:"Dorian(TS)" from:04/08/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:TS text:"Erin(TS)" barset:break from:05/08/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:TD text:"7L(TD)" from:10/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Fernand (C2)" from:29/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle (C1)" from:02/09/2020 till:04/09/2020 color:TD text:"10L (TD)" from:02/09/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C3 text:"Humberto(C3)" from:13/09/2020 till:14/09/2020 color:TS text:"Imelda(TS)" barset:break from:17/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C1 text:"Jerry(C1) from:26/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Karen(C5)" from:01/10/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TD text:"15L(TD)" from:11/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:C4 text:"Lorenzo(C4)" from:29/11/2020 till:02/12/2020 color:TS text:"Melissa(TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:8 shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" May Subtropical Depression 01 forms on May 22 and later Hurricane Andrea become one of the May hurricanes. June, July Barry dropped rainfall on Bermuda, Chantal sped through Louisiana and Florida, Dorian recurved into Honduras. August Erin made landfall on the Dominican Republic, Fernand swept through the Carribean, Gabrielle was one of the northernmost cyclones on Earth. September Humberto crossed over to the East Pacific, Imelda produced rainfall on Mexico, Jerry unusually produced snowfall in its remnants, Karen made landfall as a C4 hurricane. November Lorenzo made landfall on Nicaragua as a C4 hurricane, Melissa affected the Azores. Systems Hurricane Andrea A low pressure system detached from an extratropical storm and was immediately classified as a subtropical depression on May 22. The system moved eastward and became Subtropical Storm Andrea on May 23. The system turned tropical that day and made landfall on Florida. The system left Florida on May 24, later that day, it became a Cat 1 hurricane. Operationally, it had 75 mph winds and 985 mbar. And after post-season, the NHC upgraded it to a 80 mph and 978 mbar storm. The storm recurved and made landfall. The storm dissipated a day later. Tropical Storm Barry A low pressure system moved out from West Africa on May 30. But due to wind shear and unfavorable, cooler than average waters, the system did not develop until on June 10, about 600 km from Bermuda, it was classified as a tropical depression. The storm moved north then east, getting named Barry on June 11.The storm remained extremely disorganized, until on June 12, where it became extratropical. Tropical Depression Three On June 24, a low pressure system exited from West Africa and was immediately classified as Potential Tropical Cyclone Three. An extratropical cyclone was attached to the system late on June 24. The extratropical storm dissipated the next day, but the depression moved east, and was classified as Tropical Depression Three. The system was fighting off dry air, and was weakening. The system degenerated into a tropical low on June 27 Tropical Storm Chantal After Tropical Storm 6E 's remnants entered the Atlantic, a tropical depression formed on July 1. The storm was very close to Texas shore, but the system turned east and rapidly moved. Due to its rapid speed, gusts up to 120 mph and 113 mph was found in its Louisiana and Florida landfalls, respectively. The depression dissipated on July 4, 350 km offshore from Florida. Tropical Storm Dorian A short lived low made landfall on Venezuela and become a tropical depression on July 20. The system moved to the west and became Tropical Storm Dorian on July 21. The system made landfall on Honduras and it dissipated the next day. Tropical Storm Erin A low pressure system formed on July 29, about 300 km north of Venezuela. The system moved north, eventually becoming Tropical Depression 6L on August 4. The storm became Tropical Storm Erin the next day. The storm moved west then east, making landfall in the Dominican Republic in the process. The system later weakened and dissipated due to wind shear on August 6. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons